


shirt

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [8]
Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, shirt stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: ""is that my shirt?" in which  ryunjin stole jisu's shirt.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	shirt

**Author's Note:**

> dialouge prompt from tumblr user @/ serving-inspiration

it was practice day, ryujin had a solo schedule and was going to be coming late. as the other members ran through the new choreography, jisu was out of it, she needed ryujin to cheer her up. 

"look, jisu, i know that ryujin isn't here but that doesn't mean you get to slack off." yeji sighed sitting down for a break. "i know yeji-uni, i won't slack off anymore." jisu said taking a drink out of her water. "ya! yuna stop pulling her hair!" yeji yelled as the maknae reached to yank chaeryeong's hair. 

half way through wannabe ryujin and the manager walked into the practice room. yeji ran over quickly to stop the music. "hello manager-nim." they bowed as ryujin quickly took off her jacket. "is that my shirt?" jisu asked a smile across her face. "mayyyybe." ryujin said smiling as she tied her shoes. "...looks better on you anyway. "


End file.
